Gaang in our world
by Carlos325D
Summary: Well, the war was over, so the Gaang came over to our world with Yue, La and Agni's help to send Ozai and Azula here so that they would not escape. Here does have better technology. And mental help too. Well, Azula broke out. What will happen? Not a good summary, but hopefully a good story. Enjoy!
1. At the library

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender**

**Author's note: Review please! If you like the story that is. Enjoy! I just started this account, the first story, so I would appreciate constructive comments!**

* * *

At the library

I looked onto this mountain of homework. Sighing, I rested my head on one arm and looked at the paper before my eyes. My eyes glazed over the text. A wave of drowsiness washed over me as my eyes were pleading my brain to let my eyelids fall. The embrace of sleep was so tempting. The hot weather was certainly not helping my situation. It is like Agni just _loves_ to see me suffer. As my eyelids fell, I mustered all the energy I have left and rose from my seat like a zombie, and dragged my feet to the toilet. After dunking my head in water _(A/N: the source of water, your choice xD)_, I felt a bit more energized and decided to take a walk to the library.

By the time I reached the library, I felt like a roasted chicken. Agni certainly loves to toy with me. I was drenched in sweat, and with my bag pressed against my back, the heat accumulated there made me feel awfully uncomfortable. Finally, I stepped into the library, breathing a sigh of relief as I felt the rush of cool air. Thank god it was air conditioned. If not, this place will surely become a sleeping centre. I pressed my fingers against my temples as I felt the slight headache. Walking in slight zig-zags, I tried to make my way to the usual table I go to. Only to knock into a small girl.

Now, I can officially say that someone up there, I mean _way_ up there has a grudge on me. So, I punched the bookshelf out of frustration. Bad decision. _Really bad_.

"OW!" a scream resounded in this quiet library. Then I realized it came from my mouth. Blushing, I sheepishly blew at my reddened knuckles. Then I looked down at the girl I ran into, my headache forgotten. She was sprawled on the ground. She proceeded to sit up and glare at me with those misty green eyes of hers.

She has straight black hair that is as dark as the night. The long hair falls behind her elegantly, while a green hairband divides the rest of her hair from her bangs that hung loosely in front of her eyes, seemingly shielding her eyes from the rest of the world. She has a small nose and mouth that make her seem so small and helpless. She wore a typical green t-shirt and a black shorts. She wore a sports shoe, seemingly too small for her size even though she was really tiny looking. From the scratch marks and loose pieces of fabrics, I can tell that there was a severe tug-of-war between the shoe and the owner. I wonder why she did not just untie the shoelaces. To be honest, if I want to summarize, it would be one word. "delicate"

"Sorry!" I held my hands in front of me, as a sign of apology.

"Watch where you're going, girlie. These people here sure don't need that high-pitched _singing_, you know?" she raised an eyebrow, sarcarsm layered heavily in the 'singing' comment. She was surely a tomboy, despite the delicate appearance. I was about to retort that I was a boy, until I thought of my scream just now.

"By the way, do you have any idea how to get out of here? These stupid shoes are the worst curse I've had so far in my life! How am I supposed to sense the seismic vibrations?" her previously pale white face reddened with frustration. I nodded and pointed in the direction. She gave no indication of seeing me do anything.

"Girlie, I hear the swishing sound of you pointing at something but puhhh-leeasseee can you people be less dim-witted? I'm blind! How am I supposed to see where you are pointing to? Especially without my beloved earth?" the girl sighed in exasperation.

Misty eyes... Oh yeah right. I took her wrist and headed towards the exit. Realizing what I was doing, my face heated up further, and my heart rate quickened. Oblivious to me, the girl behind was blushing as well, smiling to herself.

* * *

**The girl is quite obvious as to who she is, ain't it? Honestly, I find her nicer looking with long hair than a bun. As to who the boy is, is just a typical dude in our world, named... Er... Any ideas? And the title too. Any suggestions?**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender**

**Author's note: this chapter, Azula's in the picture... And she's gonna kill everybody Muahahahahahahah! Just kidding, but seriously, she's here**

Introductions

I wrapped my fingers around her slender wrist, as I lead her to the exit.

After I stepped out of the library, I turned to face the girl. "What is your name?" I asked lightly.

"Toph. Yours?"

"Riko" I answered. "You need me to take off your shoes? You seem quite uncomfortable in them"

"Oka- er... Whatever, _girlie_" I grinned at the slip up. I squat down in front of her and untied her shoes easily. Under her request, I threw them into a nearby dustbin.

"Where do you live?" I asked, half hoping that she would let me send her home, yet afraid of meeting her family members.

She told me her address. Scooping her up into my arms, I carried her home. She snuggled into my arm as we travelled in comfortable silence.

* * *

Turns out, she lives in a bungalow. I awed at the amount of money that Toph's family must have. I would say that she's rich, but that would be stretching it. She is _very_ rich. My jaw dropped as my eyes traced over to the new Bentley parked at the garage, then to the mansion. Walking towards the gatpress saw a eye scanner, but Toph insisted on using the intercom.

"Toph?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah Sugar Queen, its me" Toph answered.

The gates opened by themselves in response. Sheepishly, I tiptoed into the humongous garden, hearing the gigantic gates close. If I hadn't known better, I thought I might have entered the president's home by mistake.

Walking into the mansion, I saw six other teenagers. Doesn't Toph have parents? Where did these bunch of teenagers get all these money? Which reminds me, Toph said she can feel seismic vibrations? Who are these people? Suddenly, a string of questions entered my mind, ones I didn't notice earlier.

"Hey! I'm Aang!" a grey-eyed boy bounded up to me. He looked really cheerful, optimistic, and his eyes held innocence in them.

The rest of the teenagers introduced themselves.

Toph reluctantly climbed out of my arms and stormed towards the dark-skinned boy named Sokka. Sokka laughed nervously as his blue eyes laid on everything except the little blind girl before her. He maybe towering over her, but he was clearly terrified.

"You dirty rotten idiot! Don't you ever put shoes on me!" Toph screamed, punching Sokka in the chest, sending him skidding back a few feet. The girl does have surprising strength. I heard a few sniggers from the other teens, and Katara muttering "Serves him right" as she took my bag of homework from me.

"So what is your name?" Katara asked.

"Riko" I replied simply. An awkward silence followed, except for a few occasional screams from Sokka here and there.

"Do you have a hobby?" Suki tapped her finger against a nearby table, obviously uncomfortable from the thick tension in that air.

"Err..." I rubbed my chin absent-mindedly "I am good at imitating actions, speech, handwriting and drawings"

"The last person you imitated must be another high-pitched _singer_ eh?" Toph smirked as she walked back to us, dragging Sokka by the ear.

I blushed again. "No! I mean, maybe, err forget it!" I huffed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sokka scoot far away from Toph as she released him to cross her arms. I smirked inwardly and switched to Sokka's voice.

"Oh Toph! I cannot resist to tell you but, my love for you piles as high as Mount Everest!" payback time.

"What?!" Toph exclaimed, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Huh?" Aang scratched his head, "Since when?"

Zuko glanced at Toph and Sokka back and forth rapidly. Or either he was just shaking his head.

Mai just raised an eyebrow.

Suki's eyes widened, her face red with anger.

Sokka's jaw was stuck to the ground.

Katara looked at me weirdly. I grinned back. She sniggered. Then she gestured to Suki who had just exploded.

"You cheater! Cheater!" Suki was chasing after Sokka in hot pursuit. Sokka threw me a death glare. I whistled, trying to seem innocent. Toph sensed Katara's discovery by now and was shouting "Go Suki go!"

Aang saw the exchange between Sokka and me. Being the nice guy he always was, he saved Sokka by telling Suki the truth. But to every action one takes, there is a positive effect and a negative effect. Well, I am about to feel the full force of the negative effect of the grey-eyed boy's action.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!" I dashed out of their house screaming all the way, with Sokka and Suki at my heels, screaming murder. Aang covered his mouth as he mumbled "Uh oh..."

* * *

Azula's POV

"Azula always has a plan. I always have a plan" I muttered to myself. "I may be held prisoner, but I am not stupid"

I looked at my shackles, the hard metal is impossible for a human hand to break. But my technique is perfect. I took in my breath and let it out through my fingers in a rush of concentrated heat. Lightning.

As my fingers worked, I breathed freezing cold air onto the shackles from outside using Sozin's technique. Ice formed on it after a while, the shackles cracked. A devilish grin spread across my face. Time for phase two.


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender.**

****Escape

Azula's POV

Metal walls surrounded me. If I release electricity through these walls, I'd be fried before I can even make a crack. The technique can only work on smaller things. But I always have a plan.

Fire benders have always been too impulsive, and unprecisive, like the fire. But I, I am the only one like lightning. Precise and deadly.

For this phase, I must thank Zuzu and that blind dirt girl. Their techniques proves to be extra handy in getting me familiar with this place, these... as they call, technology. I sensed the electricity humming under the thick layer of metal. I felt the heat radiating from the man as he checked on the _security_ of the prison. My trademark grin once again tugged against my lips. My body moved into the familiar fire bending stance. Focusing my chi on a short distance away from the man, I let out a punch. I felt intense heat erupting from nowhere in that hallway. The heat from the man quickly faded in the distance. Good.

I destroyed all the lights in this cell. After a while, a person opened the thick previously invisible metal door. Soundlessly, I dove at him and closed my fingers around his throat, digging my long nails into the flesh. I released my fingers, and heart the soft thump as he hit the floor, alike the doll Iroh once gave me. Sadly, I cannot experience the glee of watching this doll burn, as it will attract unneeded attention. I climbed on the ceiling effortlessly through endless hallway, keeping an eye on the endless number of people running below me. I laughed quietly at their foolishness. They are really not worth my time. I jumped through many traps, mixed in with the thousands of shadows, used my ability to sense electricity to hack through endless codes.

Stepping into the open, I welcomed the fresh air, the taste of freedom. Now that water peasant, Zuzu and _friends_ are going to pay for what they did to me.

* * *

Riko's POV

Back to square one. I looked across my desk at the mountain of homework that I fished out of my bag. Except that this time, I found countless pictures of Toph on it. Honestly? I cannot remember drawing them. But that happens a lot when I am thinking hard on something.

Groaning in frustration, I slammed my pen onto the table and stalked over to the other end of the house, silently cursing under my breath about the number of lectures I'm going to receive tomorrow.

After calming myself down, my brain wandered off to all that happened today. Toph said that she could feel seismic vibrations. And how the heck can she see were Sokka is when chasing him? Is she even human? Questions flooded my mind as to who the teenagers were. Ugh, this is giving me a headache.

Shaking my head, I abandoned that train of thought. Once again, Toph invaded my mind. Should I ask her out? Maybe I should... How should I ask her out? To where? Unknowingly, I slowly drifted off into a slumber, the image of Toph imprinted in my mind, a silly smile pasted on my face.

**Author's note: Actually, to be honest, this story is inspired by a dream. Though my dream version include a lot more random stuff like being able to tread in air like how people tread water and stuff and a really stinky piece of purple banana. Weird stuff. Now I'm trying to make it seem more realistic, so yeah... I've already decided most of what is going to happen later on, and I'm gonna update frequently. Thanks for bearing with my rambling until now if you're reading this. This time the chapter is short, sorry! Remember, if you like, review!**


	4. Background story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender**

**Author's note: This chapter is more of background story, and the bridge to Azula entering the story. And still, I have one problem. I find it very hard to create a title! So, sadly, you have to expect lame titles XD And as usual, review, favourite and follow!**

****Background story

Riko's POV

I let out a long sigh. Here I am, standing in front of Toph mansion's gate, somehow I felt awfully nervous. My legs felt like jelly and my hands were clammy. Taking a really deep breath, I pressed the intercom. Before I even say a word, the gates opened and with shaky legs, I cautiously stepped inside. I walked on a stone path that divides the garden into two. On one side, there is an amazing arrangement of flowers and different animals, most of them are wild. I saw rabbits, cats, dogs, deers and many other beautiful creatures. On the other side, there was a mini waterfall. Many trees grew here, scattered, but it somehow looked really beautiful. Birds chirped from the trees, singing their happy little song, the fishes in the water danced about, jumping into the air once a while. After awing at the scene, I strolled on, taking in the fresh air that swept away my previous nervousness.

Now I felt something amiss. Previously, I could see the mansion from the gate, though it was partly blocked by the trees. But now all I see is a forest. Soon, I came to the end of the path. What happened to them? My heartbeat quickened significantly. After a short while, the ground beneath me turned into a slide.

* * *

With a scream, I landed on a couch. I looked around. The seven teens sat beside me laughing. Even the gloomy couple grinned a bit. Toph and Sokka were rolling on the floor. I felt my face heat up a bit. I faced away, stomping in 'frustration' in a random direction and crossed my arms. Once again, the majestic house made me feel really impressed. Whitewashed walls stood at around us, a few hallways stretched out leading to different rooms, so far away I could not see the end. There was endless flights of stairs circulating around the walls, leading to even more hallways and rooms. In the middle of it hung a big chandeliar. Now that I actually think of it, This whole place seems like a maze. By the time I got out of my daze, I heard a heated discussion whether to chuck a rock at my face or just splash me with water. Obviously, leading these two teams were Toph and Katara. Aang was sticking to Katara's choice, which is to jsut splash me in the civilized manner.

Though it'll be entertaining to watch the ladies bicker, but I am indeed the tiniest bit offended.

"**Shut up I'm awake**!" I screamed. Suddenly, like a balloon that just got poked by a needle, I shot out words like a machine gun "**What-the-heck-are-you-guys-why-do-you-have-so-much-money-how-can-Toph-sense-seismic-virbrations-is-she-really-blind-why-is-this-mansion-underground-why-the-heck-is-Toph-so-attractive?**" I panted vigorously. Then I realized the last question I asked. Oh holy. Blood rushed up to my cheeks again. I realized I kept blushing a lot around them. Good thing neither of them seemed to notice my slip up. Or either they are ignoring it.

After a few glances exchanged between the gang, Toph spoke.

"We are actually from another world, where some people can control the element their born in at will. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. They are separated into different nations, a concept similar to what people here call 'race'. There was an Avatar, the keeper of peace. He is the only one that can control, as what we call bend, all four elements. He was also the only one that can enter the spirit world at will, and the only spirit that reincarnates.

Katara took over. "Long ago, the four nations live together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when he was needed most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I found Aang. He may be excellent in air bending, but he still had a lot to learn before he could save anyone. But I knew then and now, he can save the world"

"Wait wait wait... So you're the Avatar?" I asked, shocked. Grey eyes looked at me with those eyes that seemed to fill with childlike happiness. But now then I noticed something under those covers of innocence. It held a thousand lifetimes worth of wisdom.

"So, I was found by Katara and Sokka at the south pole. Together, on my flying bison, we went around the world to search for a teacher to teach me all the elements. Katara was my water bending teacher, Toph earth bending and Zuko is fire bending, Sokka, Suki and Mai did help us much in our journey" Aang got cut off as Sokka screamed "The Gaang! The most awesome gang heard in the history of gangs!"

"Well" Aang continued "I defeated the firelord finally, but I know it is wrong to take away a life. Both him and his daughter is too dangerous to be left in our world, where there is little technology. So with the help of the moon spirit, she sent us here to keep the prisoners. I had taken away the firelord's bending, so I doubt he will be of much threat. But I kind of worry about his daughter. Since their defeat, her daughter, Azula, has gone psychotic. But to make sure, we installed this safety precaution to make sure she does not hurt us if she breaks out before we can plan out something to catch her"

It still feels weird to be casually standing in front of heroes of a world. They just seem so... Normal. I think I'm suppose to cheer or scream or generally be excited by their presence, but all I can feel is how useless I am. Just a regular kid. How useless.

After their story, Aang, Katara and Toph led me through uncountable number of hallways, twist and turns so many I got a headache trying to remember. We reached a room which has a swimming pool in it. Wow, that's awesome. Beside the pool is just plain space. About the size of the living room, which means humongous. They demonstrated bending an we talked about random stuff. Katara and Aang went out of the room a while later to do generally what couples do. Toph showed me all the rooms, the kitchen, the training hall, the bedrooms, guest rooms etc. Though there was one room in which she did not allow me to go. I wonder what it has, but my fear of losing Toph's trust ruled over my curiosity. The rest of the day was spent with me and Toph hanging out. We talked, laugh and played around. We even figured out a way of combining both her metal bending skills and my art skills to make a portrait of me and her together. I just trace my finger on the metal and she can sense and make an imprint on it.

Well, night fell and I had to go home. We waved goodbye as I reluctantly trudged back home. A random passerby asked me for directions. Hmm... It is weird that there would be a person to go visiting a rich person in this hour, considering she asked where the street I walked out from is, which is the street for rich people. But little did I know that this girl, is the Azula from the story.


	5. Meetin Riko

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

**Author's note: Sorry, haven't update as quick as I would like to, because the past few days I've been quite busy... So, hopefully this chapter will be better! In this chapter, Azula goes all out phsychotic. Most of the descriptions are inspired by Flandre Scarlet, a kind of sadistic girl. She's actually a game character and has a awesome theme song! Ok, so with my mindless rambles done, let's proceed with the story. And as always, remember to review!**

Meeting Riko

Azula's POV

That scent... So familiar... Dirt. The blind dirt girl. As I expected... They have not learnt about the uselessness of what they call 'friends'. Such people just pull you down whether it is by accident or they are jerks, they always pull you down in the end. But I've learnt much. Turning back, I saw the retreating figure of that boy. Like a cat, I crawled soundlessly behind him.

I came to a house. The boy enters the house. He ons the light. I peeped in from a window, and saw scattered homework. I smiled at the little drawings he done on them of the blind dirt girl. Doubt it would be hard to find her this way. My eyes traced up the paper where I saw his name, class and school. But before I can look further, the lights went off.

Midnight, I crawled into the principal's office an saw her sleeping on the desk. She does look a bit like dad, but they all are weak in the end, so who cares? So I got a scissor from her desk and swiftly stabbed her neck. Yes, I like this feeling. The warm liquid that comes out of my toys are so beautiful, such a nice colour. But sadly, this toy does not move much when the liquid comes out. I don't think it will move ever again. That's such a waste. Picking up the phone at her desk, I dialed the form teacher of the boy's class. Registering myself as a student was easy. These weaklings are easy to manipulate. _So_ fun.

Time for shopping. I walked across the empty corridors to the shop that sells uniforms. There sat a cleaner. Hmm... He will fit nicely as a prop. Grabbing another scissors, I also stabbed his neck, and brought him to the office so it will seem like they were fighting, perfect! These dolls are the best. Cause they make other dolls fear. Fear is a nice emotion to use. Burning away the fingerprints, I wiped the blood off my hands on the scissors, and dropped it on the ground. Now dollies will fear.

I looked at the array of uniforms. What would Ty Lee choose, I wonder. Short and tight. Yep. She is a useful tool aside from fear at controlling dollies. Okay, I'm set. Time for school!

Riko's POV

Well, school it is again. Dragging my bag to the classroom, I dropped it onto the floor as I fell on the chair. This so is going to be a boring day. How I wish something happens or at least I can see Toph... And her friends. Their bending is so cool, if only I could do that. But I already have a drawing of me and Toph in her room. Hopefully she will think about me the same way I think about her.

As usual, I tuned out all the other noises in the classroom and statt drawing. Under my pen, a scenery of Mount Fuji formed. It is a nice looking mountain anyhow.

"CLASS" a familiar scream resounded in the room, silencing all the other noises. Students auickly rushed back to their seats. "This is Not a marketplace" Mdm Tan glared at us. I heaved a long sigh as I prepare myself for a long day of trying not to fall asleep in class.

"We have a new student. Her name is Sapphire" she stepped aside, revealing a rather hot looking teenage girl. I admit she is rather beautiful, but not my type. But she's going to be popular, taking into account how many boys are currently drooling. She has a sharp nose and golden eyes? Maybe she wore contact lenses. Her hair was ties into a topknot with two **(A/N: what do you call it? Feelers?)** feelers hanging down beside her head. Her body is very lean, a sure sign she is a sportswoman, or someone as athletic. A seductive smile tugged at her lips.

She stepped in front of the teacher and introduced. "I am Sapphire Lee. I just came here recently. Hope you all can welcome me" she said calmly, her voice and posture radiating confidence. Not sure whether it is just me, or it was real, she threw a seductive look at me. This is surely the type of woman I would tag a warning sign on. By the third day, I bet she'd be kissed at least ten times. Considering our strict parents and school rules, that is saying a lot. _A lot_. She went to her seat. The only empty seat. Beside me.

I rested my head on my hand as I continued drawing, listening to lessons half-heartedly. Most of the students will be chucking as much information as possible now, because exam is around the corner. But studies had always been relatively easy to me. Like when I write answers, my trusty hand and eyes will do the job. If you ask me what the exam was about, I will be like, "Whaaa?" Kind of like drawing. Maybe thats why I good at both.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of files dropping, and frantic clip-clops. I looked up, and saw my teacher running hurriedly away. Since she is like a the head of department of English, maybe she had some problems? But... This never happened before. The sirens of police cars could be heard gradually. Holy crap, what happened? The chatter around me grew. A scream resounded through the school. Everybody fell into silence. No one dared to speak, to move or to do anything at all. The silence in the air felt too loud, too unbearable. The whole school was silent, except for the ticking of the clock. Even the sirens stopped. I know that the policemen are busy, but this silence was too heavy, too unbearable.

"Calm down everyone. We're in this together. All is well **(A/N Haha, a quote from the '3 idiots'. Check it out! It is one of the nicer indian movies I've watched and it was awesome!)** All is well" Sapphire said in a slightly calm voice with a shake in her tone. But somehow there seemed to be a little bit of glee in her tone too. Or maybe I've just gone insane. The class nervously chatted with each other, but the noise seemed so forced. Like the hold classroom itself was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

"Class! Our principal is dead!" Mdm Tan frantically gasped. My mouth dropped open. My school principal maybe just about the strictest you can find around, but she has helped the school achieve medals upon medals. Once again, the silence returned, like a presence in the classroom. My body felt weak. I've never known anyone around me dying. Not seeing someone forever? I cannot imagine that.

"Riko..." a soft voice beside me, barely audible. "Did she die... Because of me? I transferred in and somehow..." Sapphire was like frozen. A statue. It was too much of a coincidence, but I cannot believe her now killing someone. I didn't know what came over me. I pulled her towards me and rested her head on my shoulder. She suddenly broke down like a glass. Crying on my shoulder, I stroked her back, calming her down. She pulled me into a hug. I felt really warm, not in an uncomfortable way, but weirdly comfortable. After a while, she released me. The tension, though still in the air, receded a bit now. I gave Sapphire a smile, though forced, it seemed sufficient for her. I took a blank piece of paper and drew the likes of our deceased principal. The class placed it on the teacher's table. A once strict but good principal, now is only a memory.

Azula's POV

Ha, at least they have some brains. Whatever 'morality' they call, the cleaner was not even mentioned! Hah, maybe I can turn this Riko to my side. At least I'm on my way to have him in my grasp.


End file.
